Segunda Oportunidad
by lolaarlo
Summary: En el fic, exploro una nueva faceta de Sherlock después de que le pasara algo que le hiciera cambiar de parecer. Bueno, mejor empecemos con el primer capítulo, que se que lo queréis.
1. La Luz

Empezamos nuevo fic, con una nueva idea. Este fic ha sido creado a raíz de haber visto un fanart y una amiga (no señalo a nadie, he Sandra ^-^) me dijo que ese fanart me ayudaría a hacer un fic y aquí estoy haciéndolo. Va a tener 10 capítulos y un epílogo. En el fic, exploro una nueva faceta de Sherlock después de que le pasara algo que le hiciera cambiar de parecer. Bueno, mejor empecemos con el primer capítulo, que se que lo queréis.

**La Luz:**

Vi la luz unos segundos, pensé que mi vida había acabado para siempre, yo solo sabía que estaba cayendo al vacío, bueno no, al agua. Creía que la vida de Sherlock Holmes acababa para no volver jamás.

Pero no fue así, sobreviví y no fue porque yo lo deseara o porque me lo merecía.

Seguro que me la habían dado para ser mejor y dejar atrás todos mis malos vicios.

Con esto pensé en la limpieza de alma, no es que yo creyera en esas cosas, pero si había recibido una segunda oportunidad, debía empezar a creer.  
Me desperté después de una noche; de la cual poco recordaba. Estaba en el hospital, miré a mí alrededor y solo vi a la señora Hudson que dormía en el sofá.  
La miré y sonreí. Era como una madre para mi, bueno, era mi madre.

Cuando despertó, se acercó a mi lado y sonrió al verme vivo. Le sonreí y le dije que esta segunda oportunidad la quería aprovechar y limpiarme el alma.

Al oírme aquello se asombró que yo quisiera pisar una iglesia. Pero lo entendió y me prometió no contárselo a nadie, sería nuestro secreto.

Pase unos días más en el hospital en observación, tenía alguna visita, pero corta. La única persona que se quedaba más tiempo era la señora Hudson.  
Por fin, cuando regresé a casa me tome dos días para reflexionar y pensar que hacer con esta nueva oportunidad de vivir.

La señora Hudson me dijo que conocía un párroco nuevo en su iglesia que llevaba un año y que era la persona ideal para que yo me limpiara el alma, ya que tenía mi misma edad y eso para mi sería algo que no me intimidaría.  
La abracé y le di las gracias por todo lo que estaba haciendo, por las molestias.

Me dio la dirección de la iglesia y me dijo que el cura se llamaba John.

Miré la tarjeta que me había entregado, era sencilla y de letras claras y elegantes. John seguramente la habría mandado hacer, este tipo de tarjetas era más de mujeres que de hombres.

Guardé la tarjeta, me tomé las pastillas correspondientes y luego toqué el violín hasta que la señora Hudson me lo quitó.

Esa noche soñé con la caída al agua, era doloroso recordarla, me habían disparado en el pecho y había sobrevivido.

Me levanté sudoroso, miré la hora y aún eran las 4 de la madrugada. Me sentía despierto; así que fui al baño y me miré al espejo. Mi aspecto no era muy bueno. Pero mejor esto que otra cosa.

Pase las horas siguientes a que amaneciera leyendo libros de la estantería de la señora Hudson, eran muy aburridos, pero me mantuvieron activo hasta que ella se despertó.

Cuando me tomé mis pastillas, me arreglé y me bebí un té clásico con dos terrones de azúcar, salí de casa.

Me dirigí a la dirección indicada en la tarjeta. Cuando llegué lo primero que hice fue mirar la pequeña y modesta iglesia antes de decidir si entrar o no.

**Pues este es el primer capítulo, espero que os haya agradado, podéis dejarme reviews, siempre son bien recibidas y hasta pueden ser constructivas para ayudarme a mejorar.**


	2. El Párroco

**El Párroco:**

Me encontraba tenso y para ver si me relajaba entré en la iglesia. No era muy lujosa, era sencilla.

No había nadie o eso creí hasta que vi a un joven rubio de espaldas. Mis ojos miraron su culo como instinto y me sentí raro, nunca me habían interesado ni los chicos ni las chicas y ahora me fijaba en el culo de uno, mal íbamos.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, me sonrió y pude verle sus ojos marrones. En los que me perdí durante un corto espacio de tiempo. Aunque aún seguía tenso.

— Debes de ser Sherlock Holmes - que supiera quien era me alucinó - Martha me avisó de tu visita.

Le miré con los puños cerrados y pensé que esto no es lo que debía hacer todavía. Pero ya estaba allí y no había vuelta atrás.

Le sonreí sin muchas ganas. Estaba tenso y lo notaba.

— Sherlock, estás tenso - negué con la cabeza - no lo niegues, tienes los puños cerrados y el cuello encogido. Esos son síntomas de tensión.

No dije nada. Solo observaba un poco la pequeña iglesia donde me encontraba, ya que antes no la había observado del todo. John me observa y me toca.

Cuando me toca, una pequeña descarga hace que reaccione y de un salto para atrás. No se muy bien que ha pasado, no se porque al tocarnos había pasado eso y a causa de esto, me sentí más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? - mascullé mirándole desafiante.

— Solo te toque para ver si reaccionabas y lo has echo - sonrió mientras yo estaba perplejo.

— Vale, lo que usted diga. Ha sido una pérdida venir aquí - comenté y me di la vuelta para marcharme de allí. Ya que no estaba consiguiendo nada de lo que quería, al contrario, estaba peor.

— Vuelve el miércoles a las 12 para empezar y ya verás como te vas a encontrar mejor - le miré una última vez y mi corazón se paró una décima de segundo - una última cosa, no me trates de usted. Prefiero que me llames John.

Asentí, me despedí y marché a casa para poder relajarme y pensar en lo que había sucedido en aquella iglesia. Lo que más me preocupaba era que empezara a sentir algo por el párroco, pero lo dudaba.

**Segundo capítulo del fic, espero que os esté gustando y espero esas reviews que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**


	3. Primeras Confesiones

**Primeras Confesiones:**

Lo que quedaba de lunes lo pasé en casa pensando en mis cosas y en John, no me lo daba quitado de la cabeza. Cosa mala el no poder quitármelo de la cabeza. El martes pasó rápido y cuando llegó el miércoles, me quedé tirado en cama hasta que mi cuerpo no aguantó más. La señora Hudson me dijo que fuera a comprar unas cosas ya que ella tenía médico y cuando vi la lista, supe que eran de lugares cercanos a la iglesia. Seguro que John le había dicho que quería verme para empezar mi limpieza del alma.

Suspiré y salí de casa resignado con la lista, eran las 12 menos diez, así que entré en la cafetería que había enfrente a la iglesia y me pedí un café solo para llevar. Me lo tomé antes de entrar a las 12 en punto en la iglesia.

John me estaba esperando y sonreía, su sonrisa era preciosa, de esas que te dejan atontado durante un rato. Me llevé una mano a la cabeza, la froté y luego miré a John, seguía sonriendo.

— Pensé que no ibas a venir – comentó el párroco – ya que estás aquí podemos empezar.

Yo ya no estaba tenso y por lo que vi, John lo notó. Algo que me hizo ruborizarme. Le seguí hasta una sala pequeña con pocos muebles, donde se sentó y me indicó con una mano que me sentara en la otra silla. Le hice caso.

Antes de que me cuentes porque has venido a limpiarte el alma – empezó a decirme – quiero que me cuentes un poco sobre ti y tu familia.

Dudé en que contarle, abrí la boca y no me salían las palabras. Pero no se como, pero empezaron a salirme.

— Me llamo William Sherlock Scott Holmes, tengo 29 años. No soy hijo único, tengo un hermano mayor llamado Mycroft de 34 años que trabaja para el Gobierno de su Majestad, cuando no está trabajando está en su club, el Club Diogenes donde se sienta a fumar puros y leer la prensa de todo tipo, sobre todo la política. Mi padre no me quiere, lo sé porque no elegí estudiar ni medicina ni abogacía o alguna carrera de provecho; porque mi pasión siempre ha sido resolver casos – no se muy bien porque le contaba todo esto a John, pero me estaba relajando mientras lo hacía – soy el único detective asesor del mundo y la policía me consulta mucho ya que soy el único que a veces da con la clave para atrapar al culpable. Vivo en el 221B de Baker Street, la señora Hudson es mi casera y para mi la madre que nunca tuve, ya que la mía no estaba mucho en casa para atendernos,…

Observaba como John me miraba atentamente y anotaba cosas en un cuaderno, no le pregunté el motivo de anotar cosas sobre mí, tampoco tenía mucho interés en saberlo, porque lo único que quería era contarle las cosas.

— Nunca tuve amigos, bueno, tuve uno hasta que murió, Victor se llamaba – cuando dije aquel nombre, mis músculos se tensaron y empecé a llorar.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo 3, se que lo dejo en un momento tenso, pero mejor aquí que en otro momento. Dejar reviews de lo que os ha parecido el capítulo.**


	4. Mensajes

**Mensajes:**

Noté la mano de John en mi hombro y otra vez una chispa me recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Por qué me pasaba esto a mí? Le miré, mis ojos estaban algo hinchados, todavía seguía llorando, pero no se como pasó todo, que mi corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad como si se fuera a salir del pecho.

Podía escuchar la respiración de John, ya que estaba a escasos centímetros de mí, vi como se pasaba la lengua por la comisura de los labios y yo empezaba a sudar. Me quité la bufanda y la sostuve en una de mis manos. John estaba haciendo algo que no me había pasado en años, estaba despertando mis sentimientos. Me estaba empezando a enamorar de nuevo. Solo me había enamorado de una persona en mi vida y desde que ya no la tuve, no me había enamorado hasta este momento.

— Sherlock – John me hablaba, pero yo solo podía ver, no le escuchaba, el amor me había estar atontado. De repente me pequé una torta en la cara y reaccioné – para, te vas hacer daño.

— Lo siento, será mejor que me marche – comenté apenado, pero era mejor que me marchara porque estaba haciendo el mayor ridículo de mi vida después de cuando me declaré a mi primer amor.

— No pasa nada, lo entiendo. Hablar de viejos amigos que ya no están no es fácil – me sonrió y yo deseaba que me besara, no se muy bien porque – el viernes si quieres nos podemos ver una cafetería para que estés más a gusto. Te dejo mi número para concretar detalles y para que hables por si tienes alguna cosa que contarme o simplemente quieres hablar con alguien.

Me guiñó un ojo y le di las gracias. Cuando salí de la iglesia, estaba feliz, no sabía explicar mi felicidad con palabras, pero solo una cosa la podía explicar John.

Hice los recados que la señora Hudson me pidió, no perdí la sonrisa en ningún momento ni cuando llegué a casa y le di las cosas. Ella intuyó que mi sonrisa era John. A ella no podía ocultarle nada, ella me conocía demasiado bien.

Miré mi móvil y el número que John me había apuntado en mi agenda de contactos. Abrí el Whatsapp, busqué su nombre, le di y vi que estaba conectado, mucha tentación el hablarle tan pronto. Así que pasé.

Me senté en el sofá con varios parches de nicotina para no fumar y pensaba en lo que en menos de 72 me había sucedido.

Analizándolo bien, John encajaba en el tipo de hombres que podían interesarse para sustituir la pérdida que hace 2 años tuve.

Mi móvil vibró, me levanté de golpe haciendo ruido, la señora Hudson subió las escaleras asustada. Era un Whatsapp de John.

John: El viernes al final no puedo quedar, me he acordado de que tengo médico y por la tarde un bautizo.

Después de un rato pensando que decirle, me atreví a hablarle.

Yo: Que mal, ¿y otro día?

Necesitaba verlo con desesperación, no podía dejar de pensar en su lengua jugueteando con sus labios.

John: Mañana estoy libre a las 5, ¿te parece bien?

Yo: Perfecto, quedamos en la entrada de la Iglesia y luego me llevas a tomar algo donde quieras.

Con aquella especie de cita me quedé más que satisfecho, aunque aún tenía que saber si a John le interesaban los hombres o no, porque si no era así, perdía el tiempo.

Pero ya lo averiguaría, tenía los métodos suficientes para averiguarlo y pronto los llevaría a cabo.

**Cuarto capítulo y esto cada vez se pone más caliente y subido de todo. Sherlock bebe los vientos por John. Pero, ¿John sentirá lo mismo? Dejarme vuestras reviews y que pensáis que pasará.**


	5. ¿Citas?

**¿Citas?**

Lo que iba a tener al día siguiente. ¿Era una cita de verdad o que? Los nervios me comían por dentro. Me fui a la cama sin cenar, no tenía hambre.  
Al día siguiente me pase por el hospital a que miraran la herida y si ya estaba para quitarle los puntos, pero todavía me quedaban 3 días o así para estar sin poder trabajar. Aún así me dijo que ya no había problemas para que tocara el violín. Le dije que me lo apuntara para que la señora Hudson no me quitara el violín cuando compusiera ese fin de semana para entretenerme.

Salí del hospital y caminé sin rumbo fijo, aún eran las 12. Quedaban muchas horas.

Yo: Tengo dudas.

Molly: ¿Sobre?

Yo: Esto... Amor

Molly: ¡¿Qué?! Explica

Yo: Creo que me he enamorado, pero no esto al 100% seguro.

Mire el Whatsapp. Molly era mi mejor amiga y contárselo me hacía bien o eso creía en ese momento.

Molly: Espérame en la cafetería del hospital, ahora voy a verte y hablamos.

Yo: Es que no se si hablarlo en persona me hará mejor…. Pero bueno…. Allí te veo.

Volví a entrar en el hospital y me dirigí a la cafetería, me senté con un té que pedí sin muchas ganas a esperar a Molly. La vi entrar con el pelo recogido, la bata puesta y los labios pintados de un rojo carmín. Iba muy guapa. Pidió un café y acto seguido se sentó conmigo en la mesa.

Me preguntó que pasaba y yo le conté que es lo que me estaba pasando. Me apoyó mucho, Molly era mi apoyo y contarle a ella las cosas me hacía bien.

Salí de allí más ánimo, con más ganas de ir a ver a John y aclarar cosas. Así que antes de de la "cita" comí a petición de la señora Hudson, me volví a duchar, ya que olía a hospital y me cambié de ropa.

A las cinco menos cinco me quedé mirando la entrada de la iglesia a la espera de que John saliera.

Cuando salió, no iba con la ropa que solía llevar, iba arreglado más informal, con unos pantalones negros tipo pitillos, una camisa blanca que llevaba por dentro del pantalón, unos mocasines negros que le quedaban elegante y como no, un jersey color beis. Me fijé en todo, iba muy pero que muy guapo y al verlo así, me daba corte hablar con él.

Así que allí me quede pensando mi próximo movimiento, si irme o no. Pero recibí un Whatsapp. ¿De quién sería? Cogí el móvil, el cual lo tenía en el bolsillo de dentro del abrigo y lo miré.

**Y así de mala que soy. ¿Qué hará? ¿Irá? ¿Quién le manda Whatsapps en un momento importante? Dejarme reviews tanto positivas, negativas como constructivas.**


	6. Citas

**Citas:**

¿?: Te veo, te huelo, te siento y te deseo.

¿Deseo? Aquello si me dejo asombrado. ¿Qué hacía deseándome?

Le vi acercarse a mí y mi corazón latía a mil por hora, él me dejaba así. John me gustaba y se notaba.

— Al fin, ¿qué hacías aquí parado? Llevo 10 minutos a fuera. Suerte que te divisé a lo lejos - sonrió de tal manera que su pequeña bronca me gustó.

— No estoy preparado para una "cita" - recalqué lo de cita para saber que decía.

Ladeó la cabeza y suspiró. Dejándome algo confuso.

— La "cita" como la llamas, va a estar bien - aquello me animó en parte. Pensé en que John pensaba como yo y eso me levantó más las ganas de ir con él a donde fuera.

Caminamos un rato, ya que la pastelería a la que John me quería invitar para seguir sabiendo de mí y mis ganas de limpiarme el alma estaba algo lejos de allí. Caminamos como siete minutos entre las diferentes calles londinenses.

Cuando llegamos vi un sitio pequeño pero acogedor, donde la encargada del local conocía a John.

— Buenas tardes Mary - comentó el párroco - hoy te vengo acompañado de Sherlock Holmes.

— Encantada de conocerte. Como dijo John me llamo Mary - la observé de cerca y analicé. No vi nada raro, salvo el anillo que era de viuda por como lo notaba.

Nos sentamos, nos trajeron té y pastas que amablemente acepté.

Miré a Mary otra vez y noté que sentía algo John pero no era correspondido.

— El otro día me dejaste preocupado - rompió el párroco el silencio - ¿quién es Victor?

— Fue - corregí sin ganas de hablar de él - mi mejor amigo.

Mis lágrimas querían salir, pero no las dejaba.

— Llora si lo necesitas - aquello me asombró - yo lloró mucho. No vengo de familia bien, mi hermana es alcohólica, mi padre nos abandonó cuando éramos muy pequeños, mi madre nos cuidó como pudo. Ella tenía que trabajar, así que yo ayudaba después de clases en casa.

Que John me contara estas cosas me hacía darme cuenta de que le importaba y sobre todo quería que yo saliera bien. Algo que me ayudo a verle como mejor persona.

— No sabía nada. Lo siento - comenté - debió ser doloroso. Pero ahora tienes a gente que te quiere.

Le toqué la mano y no la apartó.

— Te quiero - susurró.

Miré a John que tenía la cabeza baja y pensé que no había escuchado aquello. Pero lo volvió a decir.

**Hasta aquí el capítulo. No más, esto se me ha quedado demasiado sensiblero, culpa de escribirlos en días de pequeños bajones. Dejar reviews.**


	7. Besos y Esquivos

**Besos y Esquivos:**

John seguía con la cabeza agachada mientras yo le miraba sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado. No sabía que decir o hacer. Estaba en estado de shock.

Escuché como a Mary se le caía una taza y se le rompía en pedazos, sacando a John de su burbuja. Entre los dos ayudamos a recoger, que ella no lo hiciera.

Cuando nos miramos a los ojos, pude ver como los de John tenían un brillo especial y sonreí. Mientras Mary estaba en la parte trasera, nuestras manos se tocaron cuando ambos cogimos el mismo trozo de taza que había en el suelo. Yo no sé cómo hice pero me acerqué a él y le besé. Fue un beso suave y rápido, no quería que Mary me viera besándole.

Una vez que le besé, me marché de allí, estaba confuso y allí me volvía aún más. Caminé rápido para que John no pudiera ponerse a mi altura y cuando estuve alejado; me monté en el metro. Ver a otras personas en su día a día me relajaba.

Me senté en el sitio libre que encontré en el vagón y observé a cada persona que allí se atopaba, llegué a mi parada y bajé. Cuando llegué a casa, antes de torcer en la esquina para llegar al 221B, le vi esperándome en la puerta. Llamé a casa y le dije a la señora Hudson que se deshiciera del párroco, no quería verle en esos momentos; me dijo que lo intentaría si a cambio le contaba que pasaba. Le prometí que lo haría.

Me senté en el parque a esperar la llamada de la señora Hudson, los minutos pasaban y pasaban. Cuando estaba ya desesperándome, recibí un mensaje.

John: Eres un cobarde. Así nunca limpiarás tu alma.

Pasé de contestar, no tenía ganas. John me importaba mucho y no quería arruinar nada. Quería hacer las cosas bien y esperar unos días hasta que todo se calamara.

Cuando por fin la señora Hudson me dijo que todo estaba bien, fui a casa, necesitaba descansar, aunque primero se lo conté todo como le había prometido.

Toqué el violín a modo de desestresante, cuando vi que no aguantaba más, me fui a dormir. Apagué el móvil no quería escuchar ni saber de John.

Pasaron dos días hasta que salí de casa para que me viera el médico. Todo salió bien, me dijo que podía volver a los casos, algo que me alegró.

Cuando salí del hospital vi a John, intenté esquivarle y nada, fue imposible, me agarró del brazo.

— Me esquivas – me dijo algo malhumorado – no me gusta.

— Lo hice porque debía pensar – le respondí mirándole a los ojos – debía saber porque me dijiste te quiero y porque yo luego te besé. Solo tengo dos explicaciones a lo tuyo, a lo mío ya se la respuesta. A lo tuyo es que te gusto o que sientes pena por mí. Si es la segunda, por favor vete y no vuelvas, ya me buscaré a otro que me ayude con mi limpieza de alma.

Como me tenía agarrado del brazo, me sacó de la calle y me llevó a un callejón, donde me besó. Aquel beso fue algo que no esperaba, me había pillado desprevenido y me había gustado.

— ¿Contento? – solo pude sonreír, no me salían las palabras.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que haya reviews para saber vuestra reacción.**


	8. Sentimientos

**Sentimientos:**

Me sentí raro. Había visto con mis propios ojos como John me besaba.

No debería besarte, pero me atraes como un imán - aquello me pareció muy tierno.

— Los polos opuestos se atraen - susurré y me marché con una sonrisa triunfal.

Pase todo lo que quedaba de día pensando en los besos y en el te quiero del otro día.

La señora Hudson me contó que veía como más feliz a John, como si desde que yo entrara en su vida le había hecho que mejorara.

Le conté como secreto que había pasado y se alegró tanto que dio una de las mejores ideas que alguien podía darme. Y se lo agradecí. La idea de ella era muy buena y la llevaría a la práctica.

Al día siguiente por fin Lestrade se dignó a darme un caso, debía buscarme un compañero de casos, no me gustaba trabajar con Anderson. Pero por esta vez lo pasaba.

Me mantuve activo para no pensar en quien yo me sabía; pero fue inútil, pensé en él.

Llego la noche y me sentí con ganas de mensajearle, pero se adelantó y eso me gustó.  
Él: Si somos polos opuestos. ¿Por qué no dejo de pensar en ti?  
Yo: Porque como dije. Los polos opuestos se atraen.  
Él: Somos polos opuestos encontratos.  
Yo: Quiero...

No di acabado la frase, me daba cosa.  
Él: Dime Sherlock. Te leo. Sabes que todo lo que me digas aquí no se lo contaré a nadie.  
Yo: Quiero vivir contigo.

Una vez que dije aquello tiré el móvil al sofá, fue precipitado y arriesgado. Abrí Youtube y puse la canción más ñoña que conocía. Suerte que no había nadie más esa noche en casa. Así que la puse a todo volumen mientras tocaba el violín y lloraba.

Llevaba unos catorce minutos o así cuando llamaron al timbre.

Paré todo y me dispuse ir a abrir. Me sequé los las lágrimas que aún asomaban cuando me vi en el espejo. Miré quien era y me senté apoyado en la puerta. No quería verle en mi actual estado emocional.

**En primer lugar me disculpo porque sea corto, pero no se que me pasó que lo deje así en aquel momento de bajón, segundo, dejarme reviews de lo que pensáis que pasará y de lo que pensáis del corto capítulo. Dos capítulos más y el epílogo y esto acaba.**


	9. Peleas

**Peleas:**

— ¡Sherlock abré! - me gritaba mientras el timbre sonaba y sonaba.

Me levanté, cogí uno de mis móviles de prepago y le envié un mensaje diciendo que su hermana estaba en el hospital, ya que no quería que se quedara y que me dejara en paz por ser tan impulsivo por una vez.

— Sherlock para de mandarme estos mensajes. Si no me abres ahora me iré para siempre - aluciné al escuchar aquello. Se me partió más el alma y sobre todo el corazón.

Abrí, le mire de pasada y furioso respondí.

Vete para no volver - y le cerré la puerta en la nariz.

— Si es lo que quieres vale, no vuelvas a mi iglesia y tranquilo que nadie sabrá nada de lo que me contaste - miré por la mirilla como se iba después de aquellas duras palabras y mi corazón se partió en miles y miles de pedazos.

Me sentí gilipollas. Llamé a Lestrade y le dije que no podía seguir con el caso, que aún necesitaba recuperarme. Mentirle a Lestrade se me daba bien. Pero no me ayudaba a estar más animado.

Cuando la señora Hudson regresó y me vio tocando baladas tristes y comiendo, supo que algo iba mal. Por como estaba tenía que ser algo con John. Algo gordo.

Sin darme tiempo a hablar, ella supo que habíamos discutido por algún mensaje fuera de lugar. Le expliqué todo y su sabio consejo fue no hablar ni ir a ver a John por lo menos en un mes. Acepté en esperar a verle y que todo se solucionara en frío. Pero lo haría en un territorio neutral para ambos.

**Es corto, lo se, pero mejor así que un capítulo lleno de tristeza que durara y durara páginas. Os intentaré compensar en el capítulo final y el epílogo. Dejar reviews a todo esto.**


	10. Un Mes Después

**Un mes después:**

Me encontraba escondido en la azotea del hospital que vio a John formarse. Vi a John allí sentado en el alfeizar y me sentí algo menos nervioso.

— ¿Hola? - preguntó una voz nerviosa de John.

— Hola John Hamish Watson. Estamos aquí por ti - comenté cambiando de voz y sin salir de las sombras - aquí fue donde te formaste como médico. Tenías las mejores notas de la clase y algo pasó para que no ejercieras de médico. Algo que te diré.

Vi como los músculos de John se tensaban. Como se levantaba y cerraba los puños.

— ¡Da la cara!

— Todo a su debido tiempo - comenté sonriendo. Llevaba un mes con este plan y debía salir a la perfección - cuando tu padre murió te metiste a párroco porque viste que podías ayudar a las personas como el padre que os abandonó por esa razón, para ser párroco al 100% - decía mientras le miraba - desde hace un tiempo tu vida cambio, he ido sabiendo que deseas dejar tu vida de párroco y volver a la médico; pero te da cosa porque eso te llevaría años y pérdida de tiempo.  
Vi como John cambiaba de postura y miraba al suelo cabizbajo.

— Yo te puedo ayudar - con aquellas palabras tiré unos papeles que cayeron a su lado. Los cuales cogió curioso - son papeles que si firmas ya no serás párroco nunca más. Me he saltado pasos porque he cobrado favores que me debían.

Observaba los papeles con asombro.

— Y como se que te van a quitar de tu casa porque es de la Iglesia, mientras no encuentras nada mi amiga Martha tiene una habitación libre. Tranquilo Sherlock no va a estar durante seis meses allí con lo que puedes quedarte hasta que encuentres algo.  
— ¿Por qué me ayudas? - preguntó John asombrado por todo y sin saber bien que pasaba.  
— Porque conozco alguien que me lo agradecerá tarde o temprano - respondí más sonriente que nunca. El ayudarle me hacía sentirme bien - y para finalizar si aceptas mi propuesta, en este hospital tienen un puesto para ti.

Sin darle tiempo a que dijera nada me fui de allí sin ser visto. Ahora la decisión era toda de John.

**Y hasta aquí el fic, bueno no, queda el epílogo y acaba. Espero que el epílogo sea de vuestro agrado. Por el momento dejarme reviews de lo que os ha parecido este capítulo.**


	11. Epílogo

**Epílogo:****  
****Un año y medio más tarde:**

— Vamos, que llegas tarde - me despertaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se notaba que iba a ser un gran día.

— Yo no llego tarde nunca, yo llego en el momento indicado - respondí levantándome de un salto.

En menos de lo que un gallo canta a las 6 de la madrugada yo ya estaba arreglado y dispuesto para el día más importante de mi vida. Hoy sería el día que diera el paso que cambiaría el resto de mi vida.

Hoy era mi boda, si, por fin daba ese paso tan grande en la vida de todo ser humano. Debería estar nervioso, pero estaba sereno, el casarme me tranquilizaba.

— Vamos Sherlock que llegamos tarde - me dijo a señora Hudson desde el piso de abajo - colócate bien la ropa.

Me colocó la pajarita en su sitio, me puso el sombrero y nos subimos al coche de Lestrade que amablemente se había ofrecido a llevarnos a la señora Hudson y a mi a la iglesia, ya que era mi padrino en la boda.

Llegamos a la pequeña iglesia que estaba en un pequeño pueblo de las afueras de Londres. Allí ya estaban algunos de nuestros conocidos que habían sido invitados a la boda.

Entré del brazo de la señora Hudson, cuando entré todos se pusieron de pie y mi futura pareja me miró sonriente. Cuando estuve a su altura, me miró y susurró.

— Que bien te queda el gorro y la pajarita te da un toque de distinción.

— Gracias, a mi me gustas tú - que mal se me daban los cumplidos.

La boda transcurrió sin ningún percance. Me casé y lo hice con el hombre al que amaba, ese hombre que me aguantó mis confesiones y mis estupideces desde que nos presentó la señora Hudson cuando yo buscaba un párroco para que me limpiara el alma. Si, me he casado con John Hamish Watson y no me arrepiento de nada, bueno si, de mi estupidez del principio.

Una vez que estuvimos en el banquete quise dar un pequeño discurso sobre John y así fue. Le confesé que había sido yo el que le había dado la oportunidad de dejar la Iglesia, volver a ser médico y vivir en el 221B de Baker Street, que ahora era nuestro piso de recién casados. También le dije que sentía que su hermana no pudiera haber venido, pero que le mandaba recuerdos en forma de vídeo. Cuando puse el vídeo, observé como John lo veía encantado, como las lágrimas le caían e inundaban sus mejillas.

Yo seguía de pie y cuando el vídeo de su hermana, en el que yo participaba acabó, se levantó, me abrazó y delante de todos nuestros conocidos me besó.

— ¡Vivan los novios! - se escuchó y todos aplaudieron.

John me amaba y yo le amaba a él, la vida nos había sonreído a ambos.

**Bueno, hasta aquí el fic, después de 10 capítulos y el epílogo me siento satisfecha con el fic. Gracias a todos los que habéis comentado y a las futuras personas que lo haréis; os agradezco que lo leyerais y me dijerais lo que os iba pareciendo. Gracias por todo. Dejarme reviews de lo que os ha parecido el epílogo. Nos vemos en futuros fics.**


End file.
